Alex is a kinky freak and Hank kind of likes it
by kathrynw221291
Summary: hank never eats while in the lab, and alex isnt happy about this. so he thinks up an ingenious sexy  plan to change it. SMUT ENSUES. BONDAGE. INTERESTING USE OF MELTED CHOCOLATE.


**This is the result of a competition between me and my friend Beizanten. She decided to write a story about hank/Alex, and one of them having a food-kink and with an element of sexy bondage. And we were talking about it and decided to both write the idea and compare the two stories. This is my installment, and hers will be finished soon. You can compare them and see which one you prefer :)**

**All credit to Beizanten for the great story idea. **

**Hank/Alex**

**Smutty stuff, cuteness, fluffiness, cheesy dialogue. **

**I don't own Alex or Hank, all credit to marvel and the x-men film for them. I just manipulated them to do all the kinky things in this story. Don't worry, they loved it :)**

Hank was working in the lab, where he had spent the entire afternoon. Alex had left his boyfriend to it; he knew hank enjoyed doing his little experiments and proving just how brainy he really was. The only thing Alex had a problem with when hank busied himself in the clinically clean white room was the fact that the blue mutant never gave himself any time to eat anything. He could go an entire day without eating anything. So today was the day that Alex had decided to intervene on his boyfriend's not-eating habit and he had something very fun in mind to incorporate eating and a bit of a relaxation interval.

The blonde eased his way silently into the lab, sidling up to stand behind hank. He reached up with tan hands and checked that hank wasn't holding anything glass or fragile that he might smash in surprise at Alex's entrance. Noticing that hank was just putting a pen down after writing a sentence, the blonde reached up and covered hank's gold eyes. Hank started and tensed up, disconcerted by Alex's actions.

Alex quickly alleviated the tension by placing a warm kiss on hank's shoulder and saying the words:

"Guess who?"

"Alex! You scared me for a minute there. Are you okay?" Hank laughed, lifting Alex's hand away and turning around to look at his love.

Alex grinned and leaned forwards and kissed hank lightly on the lips.

"Sorry babe, yeah I'm great thanks. I'm down here on a bit of a mission, actually. And I've got a very good plan that involves the both of us." Alex said back in his deep voice, combined with an eyebrow wiggle.

"A plan, huh? Is there anything I need to do to help out?" hank asked back, placing his big blue hands on Alex's hips and pulling him minutely closer. Alex grinned devilishly and pulled a dark blue scarf out of the pocket in his hooded top and waving it around.

"Uh…what?" hank asked, a little nervous now. Alex reached up and tied the material over hank's eyes, effectively blindfolding the taller mutant. Hank felt completely vulnerable, but this was Alex. He wouldn't do anything horrible to him.

"Don't worry, this will be awesome, I promise. You just need to be blindfolded for it. Are you finished up here?" Alex said, kissing hank's cheek and surveying the lab with his grey eyes.

"Okay. Yeah I am finished. What are we going to do, Alex?" hank asked, his voice shaking in uncertainty.

"You'll see. I'm going to lead you out of the room now. Hold my hand tight and we should get there without breaking any bones, okay?" Alex said in a warm voice, clutching his boyfriend's hand and squeezing lightly, pulling him along slowly, making sure he maneuvered the steps out of the lab and didn't crash into the door frame. Once they were in the corridor it was okay. The next dilemma would be the stairs. It turned out hank was very good at walking blindfolded (apart from the four times he almost tripped and face-planted into the red carpet on the stairs) luckily Alex took the initiative to take a firm hold of his hands, walking backwards up the stairs so that he didn't have any stair-related catastrophes. Their room was the second one on the upper floor, so they managed to get there and close the door fairly quickly. Alex steered him towards the bed and walked him backwards until his legs hit and he had to end up sitting down.

"Is this our room? Can I take this off now? Alex?" hank asked into the silent room, he could hear Alex moving somewhere near him, and moved his hand to the soft material over his eyes. Alex turned and walked towards his boyfriend, placing his hand over hank's to stop him removing the blindfold.

"No, baby; you have to keep that on. Trust me, this will be really good. I have a _plan_, remember?" Alex purred, placing a firm kiss on hank's lips and moving away again.

Alex stared at the plate of food he had prepared, a collection of fruits (strawberries, raspberries, chunks of pineapple, and cherries), and then a few little pots of melted chocolate (white, dark and milk) and a pot of whipped cream. And a little pile of chocolate biscuits. Hank had the biggest sweet tooth Alex had ever known, when he could coerce hank into eating he would eat any sweets or chocolate or sweet treat he could get his hands on. So this was the theory behind all the foods Alex had prepared.

"Alright, I'm all prepared for my little plan. I just need to get you ready now." Alex said chuckling sweetly and moving back over to hank. The blue mutant wasn't sure how to interpret the leer to Alex's voice.

"A-Alex, what do you- where do I fit into the plan?" Hank asked, feeling Alex's warm fingers coursing through his hair slowly.

"In the best way possible. Stand up for me babe?" Alex said, unbuttoning hank's shirt a little bit. Hank warily stood up, holding his hands out so he didn't knock Alex over in the process. The blonde made easy work of hank's clothes, kneeling before him to undo the boots hank was wearing and his socks too. The only garment left was his grey boxer shorts. Alex cupped hank's placid dick once gently, loving the groan hank emitted at the action, and slipped the boxers down too.

"Ahh Alex what-" hank stuttered out, but Alex placed a finger to his lips to halt his speech. Before hank could even try to talk he felt Alex steering him around the edge of the bed and pushing him down onto it.

"Trust me? This will seem weird at first but it will be _amazing_" Alex growled, placing a kiss on hank's forehead. While he had the blue mutant distracted he handcuffed his boyfriend's wrists to the bed. Hank struggled against the cuffs but before he can even ask the question Alex was tying his ankles up too, leaving him spread eagled, naked and unable to escape. Of course he trusted Alex with his life, but there was an element of fear flickering in his mind. But Alex said it would be amazing, once the weird had been bypassed.

"Alex I- this is-mmph" hank tried to gain some semblance of what might happen next, he could make an assumption, but there was something different about this whole situation. However Alex straddled him and kissed him hard on the mouth before he could get the words out. The warm soft lips moved across from his mouth, to his jaw and then his earlobe and finally trailing a path to his hardening nipples, licking and sucking at them.

"Mmm a-a-Alex. Is this the p-plan? Tied up sex?" hank asked, once his brain could re-focus on his surrounding, and not just Alex's sinful tongue and lips. Alex stopped his ministrations and chuckled softly into his chest.

"Not really, the tied up part is sort of the plan. The second bit is yet to come. Heh." Alex whispered, disentangling himself from hank's lap and walking away. Hank really wished he could see what Alex was doing, damn the blindfold! The playful tone in his voice had hank on edge just the smallest amount.

Alex moved towards the plate of food and picked up a strawberry, dipping it in the dark chocolate and cradling it in his other hand as he moved back towards his boyfriend.

"Open your mouth." Alex ordered, watching as hank complied, and not missing the raised eyebrow he got in response. He pressed the chocolate strawberry into his boyfriend's mouth, hearing hank's moan of pleasure at the taste of it. Alex tried out one of everything he had on the plate, watching hank's reactions to each fruit or biscuit dipped in honey or chocolate or cream. Then an idea struck him. Alex dunked a large cherry in dark chocolate and popped it between his lips, leaning down and pressing it to hank's parted lips, hank's tongue reaching out and stroking over Alex's lips, not letting the cherry drop. They kissed as best they could around the fruit, before Alex pushed it into hank's mouth fully, drawing back just a little bit.

Alex seated himself across hank's hips, feeling his hardening cock press against his ass, but proceeding anyway. He had grabbed the little pots of chocolate and placed them on the bedside table. Dipping his fingers into all of them he let the warm substance dribble and drip onto hank's blue chest and purple nipples. Alex dipped down and licked all of the chocolate away, hearing hank moan loudly in ecstasy. He did the same actions three or four times, until his boyfriend was writhing and bucking his hips beneath him.

Then Alex made a very good choice, he hopped off of hank and dribbled some of the chocolate onto hank's erect dick, seeing it twitch in interest. Alex watched a dribble of the dark chocolate trickle slowly down to hank's balls, before the blue mutant was mewling loudly in an unspoken request.

Alex swooped down and engulfed hank's dick, licking and sucking hard as he could, massaging his balls at the same time. He pulled his mouth off completely and swirled his tongue around the tip, pushing lightly at the slit before bobbing his head all the way down again, letting it hit the back of his throat and swallowing it deeper.

"Ohh yes! Alex, so good." Hank groaned, pulling against his bonds and bucking his hips into Alex's warm wet mouth. Alex pulled his mouth away and reached for the key of one of the handcuffs, unlocking hank's right hand. Alex took said hand and pushed three of his big blue fingers into the white chocolate and guided it towards hank's tight entrance.

"Finger yourself for me? Open your tight little hole for me." Alex whispered next to hank's ear, running his hand through hank's happy trail. Hank starts to press his sticky fingers to his entrance running up and down and slowly inserting two fingers, stretching himself. Hank hissed at the intrusion but kept pushing until he was second knuckle deep.

A purple blush skittered across his cheeks as he kept fingering himself open.

"Mm, you look so sexy like this." Alex groaned undressing himself and getting on his knees between hanks's spread legs, stroking his hard cock leisurely. He had the best porn show ever happening in front of him, he wasn't going to miss a second of the action.

Alex reached for the honey bottle and shrugged, thinking they'd already gone this far they might as well go the whole way on this thing. He drizzled the thick golden liquid over his dick and felt it dribble down. Alex watched hank slide his thick fingers in and out of his asshole for another minute, just reveling in the sight. Hank whimpered and it was a beautiful sound. Alex surged forwards and pulled hank's hand away from himself, rubbing the tip of his cock at hank's stretched, sticky hole. Hank wriggled back an inch and raised his free hand to the blindfold, trying to pull it free of the knot Alex had tied.

"Can…c-can I take the blindfold off? P-please Alex, I want to see you." Hank asked in a desperate voice, stroking down Alex's neck blindly with his chocolatey-wet fingers.

Alex closed his eyes at the contact and reached back to untie the material, slipping it free of hank's golden-yellow eyes. The blue mutant blinked at the change, but before he could get settled Alex was pulling him forward into a loving kiss, all tongue and teeth and groans of pleasure.

"So sexy, hank, so beautiful all covered in chocolate. Do you want my cock? Tell me you want it" Alex asked in a lust-filled silky voice, rubbing the tip of his dick against hank's ass. Hank nodded.

"I want it so much, never needed it more. P-please Alex?" hank whined loudly, pushing his hips up to meet Alex's cock.

"Good boy, yeah you need it so bad, you are such a cockslut for me. You had your sweet treat, now you get your sexy reward for being so good and following my plan." Alex growled back as he slid his honey-covered cock inside hank, hearing the appreciative moan from his boyfriend.

"Aahh yeahh. Oh Alex. So good. More." Hank gasped and took all of Alex inside him with every thrust. Watching his boyfriend sliding in and out of him was heaven, the feeling of being stretched open and fucked hard felt so good. They hadn't been together like this in a while, and it was the best feeling. The sticky slip-slide of their bodies was beautiful, the chocolate and honey and fruit juice mingling to a heady scent that was driving the beast wild.

Alex could feel hank's hard dick between them, without thinking he reached for it and stroked with abandon. Hank bucked up into his warm touch, loving the feel of Alex's warmer-than-most hands running over his hard member, and his dick pumping faster and faster within him. That coupled with the chocolate was driving him crazy with lust, he felt the tell-tale signs or imminent orgasm ripple through his body and he tried to let Alex know, but his boyfriend was already on the same wavelength. Alex increased his stroking of hank's dick, dribbling more chocolate over it and using it as lubricant in his ministrations.

It all became too much for hank and he came hard over his and Alex's stomachs, his eyes rolling back and his whole body spasming forwards, calling out his boyfriend's name loud and drawn out on every syllable.. Alex felt hank tighten around him, and he quickly followed, his cum spilling inside hank. Alex pulled out and collapsed on top of hank, panting and placing a kiss on hank's neck in front of him. Once he'd got his breath back he unlocked hank's other wrist and untied his ankles too. As soon as he was free hank huddled close to Alex and wrapped his arms around him. They lie together in the afterglow for a few minutes, before Alex clears his throat to talk.

"You know when we went bed-shopping and I insisted on buying a four poster for a reason I wouldn't mention?" he said, blushing hard and not looking hank in the eye. Hank ran a large hand through Alex's blonde hair and kissing him on the forehead.

"Yeah." Hank said in a curious voice.

"That, what just happened, that was the reason. I was just too scared to tell you in case you thought I was a kinky freak." Alex said his voice small and embarrassed. Hank looked down at him and chuckled.

"Ah, right. For the record, I do think you are a kinky freak for that little fantasy." Hank said, gesturing between them and at the little plate of foods. Alex looked hurt at his comment, pulling away from their embrace and turning on his side away from hank. Hank sighed and wrapped his arms around Alex.

"No, I didn't mean- you're _my_ kinky freak, and I am one too. _I've never cum that hard in my life, Alex._" Hank said, whispering the last part directly into Alex's rounded ear. The blonde turned back to him, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I love you, Hank. We can be kinky freaks together." Alex said earnestly, nuzzling into hank's neck and smiling still.

"I love you too. Yeah, we definitely can." Hank replied, bending down and kissing Alex hard, still tasting chocolate and strawberry. Once he pulled back a thought occurred to Hank.

"So what was the other part of the plan, after tying me up?" he asked, stroking a hand down Alex's flushed face. He felt Alex chuckle against his collarbone and place a kiss there.

"Oh, it was to get you to eat, because you always forget when you are down in that lab of yours. And I combined that with my kinky mind and this idea sort of splurged out. Good, right?" Alex asked, grinning again and stroking a finger through the cum on Hank's stomach.

"Very well done, Mr. Summers. I approve of your planning technique. And the orchestration was fun to be a part of too." Hank responded, laughing as he hugged Alex impossibly closer. Alex dipped his head and motioned a bow with a roll of his hand.

"Thank you, Dr McCoy. Glad you could be a part of it. Sleepy-times now though. I am exhausted." Alex said, a yawn cutting off anything else he wanted to say.

"No 'sleepy-times' for you until we both get showered. We don't want to wake up tomorrow all sticky and covered in chocolate and honey and whatever else. As fun as it would be to be stuck together all day, it would be impractical at times." Hank said, laughing and disentangling himself from the hug, he sauntered to their en-suite bathroom, and after admiring the view for a second or two Alex crawled out and followed. He loved shower sex with hank, and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity when it arose so freely.

The end.

**Hope this is okay. **

**I'm sure Beizanten's version will be a lot better than mine. **


End file.
